


Don't Stop Me Now!

by dustysadderdaze



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Nonverbal Communication, Polyamory, Touring, this is fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustysadderdaze/pseuds/dustysadderdaze
Summary: It all started with a garage band....
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten & Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21
Collections: Kingdom Come Round One





	Don't Stop Me Now!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! To my prompter, thank you for sending this prompt. It was both exciting and frustrating to write this fic but god, was it worth it. Queen is one of my favourite bands of all time, and I just knew I had to take it. Thank you, and I hope you enjoyed!

Jaehyun kicked his feet up onto the table, drumsticks gripped in his hands. It was dead silent in the apartment. Their lead singer, Yuta, had just sat him and Xiaojun down and "gently" told them that he was pursuing a solo career. Leaving the band behind. They’d been together since Freshman year when they’d stumbled into each other after a terrible round of drunk karaoke. As much as they wanted to argue, tell him no, they needed him, they wouldn’t do that to him. They bid him goodbye and good luck with his new life but sat quietly once he left.

“You know…” Xiaojun started quietly. “We don’t HAVE to stop just because Yuta left. Unless… you wanna?” he peeked at him. 

Jaehyun shook his head vehemently. “Absolutely not. We love the music...we can't just quit because of a bump in the road. We'll find another lead singer." And they did. They found the ever-enthusiastic Ten working as a barista/cafe singer. Xiaojun had dragged Jaehyun to some uppity cafe one early morning, insisting they had to get up at some ungodly hour to get themselves energized and ready for the day.  


"They have the prettiest- I mean, most talented singer at this place, you're going to love him." Xiaojun smiled behind his shoulder at Jaehyun, who had his eyes glued to the pretty boy gripping his mic stand on the makeshift stage. He had the slightest hint of golden eyeshadow and it made him look downright ethereal.  


“Moon River, longer than a mile, I’m crossing you in style someday,” he crooned softly, eyes half-lidded, swaying his hips subtly along to the harp playing behind him. “Oh dream maker, you heartbreaker- Wherever you’re going, I’m goin’ your way.”

Neither Xiaojun or Jaehyun could rip their eyes off of him. After he was done with his song, they carefully made their way to the counter he was standing behind. Xiaojun nudged Jaehyun in the side, raising his eyebrows. He was far too shy to ask him himself.

Jaehyun cleared his throat and the singer turned his head, looking surprised. His name tag said Ten. “is there something I can help you with?” he asked politely.

“Yeah, actually...When do you get off your shift?” Well, that was certainly forward of him.

Ten’s eyes went wide in surprise, but he took the question in stride. “I have another solo in twenty minutes...stick around for a while, yeah?” God, Jaehyun was positive that his eyes sparkled when he spoke. “You can buy me a coffee,” and with that, he was gone, heading into the back.

And they did. Xiaojun pulled out his notebook and pencil, sipping at his mouth-watering coffee. Ten joined the two of them not too long afterward, plopping down. “So, what did you want me for?” he folded his hands on the table, looking at them curiously.

“Well...Xiaojun here has been coming here to listen to you sing for a while and I know this sounds crazy but…we think you’d be perfect for our band.”

Ten smiled, smiled so mischievously like there was an inside joke the other two weren’t in on. “Oh, I’ve seen you guys live,” he finally chuckled- but it wasn’t mean, not at all.

Jaehyun and Xiaojun both stared at him with big, round eyes. “You have?” Xiaojun spluttered.

“I have. Multiple times. I’m just surprised you approached me, of all people. You guys are a rock and roll band, I'm just a part-time cafe singer." he smiled at them, and Jaehyun could feel his stomach stirring.  
"You have such a pretty, stable voice with killer rhythm and charisma, and we both think you could give this band a whole new spin."  
Ten considered Jaehyun's words quietly for a minute. His lips were still curled upwards. "Alright."  
Xiaojun perked up. He'd been so quiet the entire time they'd been there. "So...you're in?"

"I'm in."

And that's where it all started.

They set up a time and a place—Xiaojun's apartment—for Ten to audition, and BOY, were they all excited.  
Ten tapped his foot along to the beat of the tune Jaehyun was starting up from him. He glanced at Xiaojun nervously, who gave him an encouraging nod. They were doing covers of old songs, nothing original, but it didn't make him any less anxious.

"Go ahead and sing whatever you want, I'll follow," Jaehyun said from behind him, drumsticks in his hands.

Ten took a deep breath, tapping his fingers against his thigh. There was a song he'd heard, an American song, that had been stuck in his head for the past, oh, week and a half. "Don't speak, I know just what you're saying, so please stop explaining- don't tell me because it hurts," he belted out, unusual for the soft tones he always sang in. Even so, his voice was steady. "Don't speak, I know what you're thinking, and I don't need your reasons- don't tell me cause it hurts," He didn't even need to sing the rest of the song, just the chorus. Xiaojun and Jaehyun just stared at Ten as he wrapped up the last note, and he turned around to face them, amused by their dropped jaws. "You'll catch flies, darlings, close your mouths," he chuckled.

“You’re in, you’re absolutely in, if that’s what you want,” Xiaojun blurted out.

Ten broke out into the biggest, brightest grin they’d seen yet. “I’d be honored.” His smile turned a little bit more mischievous. “Of course, we’ll have to rename the band.”  
They were absolutely inseparable after that. Ten still had his morning hours in the cafe. When he was on break, he’d scribble random snippets of lyrics that sounded good together. Xiaojun would visit him often- pointedly ignoring the look he got from Ten’s boss- plopping down in the swivel stool beside him, notebook in tow. It wasn’t long before they had what would be an EP of songs to record. Jaehyun did most of the technical work- from booking the studio time to finding them a manager that was willing to take them on.

“Our first day in the studio… how are we feeling?” Ten chirped as he waltzed into Jaehyun’s apartment, cooing softly at the cat that was wrapping herself around his legs, coffee tray balanced on his hand.  
"Nervous," Xiaojun grumbled from the couch, tapping his foot anxiously, his notebook gripped in his hands. Ten never saw him without it.  
"There's no reason to, we're going to be amazing," Ten shook his head at him. His bandmate got too into his head sometimes, he worried about him.

Jaehyun finished his conversation with the recording manager, wiggling his eyebrows, "it's time, let's do this."  
They spent hours in the recording studio, lucky that Jaehyun was best friends with the recording manager so he got a discount on time spent there. They recorded all kinds of different songs- Make a Wish, Unbreakable, even a solo for Ten called New Heroes. It seemed like the day couldn't end, it just kept getting better. But it was getting late, and they called it quits.  
“Wanna go get some food?” Ten asked, rubbing his eyes, willing the sleepiness to go away.

They both agreed, and by god, did they have the best time in the 24hr diner. They spent endless hours in there- and would for the rest of their days.

It kept getting better and better from there. They started off with playing small venues- bars, clubs, like the ones Jaehyun and Xiaojun were used to it. But it gradually got bigger than they could even imagine. They put out one cd after the other, watching their popularity skyrocket.

They got the call from their manager one evening. The three of them stood around the telephone, desperately trying to hear everything he said. “You guys are going to be going on tour.”

Ten and Xiaojun whooped while Jaehyun held the phone, trying his damned hardest not to shout with joy. “A tour?” He gasped out, barely able to believe it.

“A tour. A small one, but a tour nonetheless. I’ve already booked the dates...you’re going to be great.”

Jaehyun finished up the conversation before hanging up the phone and looking at his two bandmates. “We’re going on a tour.”

Ten pulled the both of them to him in a group hug. “We’re going on a tour, darlings!” he whooped again, throwing his head back with the biggest, joyous smile on his face.

It was all up from there. They traveled around the country in a decently sized tour bus, enjoying every damn second of road life. Every night they were performing across the country, and by god, was it a thrill. Ten was a delight and a treat to see on stage, from his charisma, to his outfits, to the way he engaged with the crowd. They’d stay behind to meet some of the fans before their manager pulled them away, but even so, they wouldn’t stop yelling, “Thank you!” out the bus windows.

One night on the bus, Ten laid his head in Jaehyun’s lap as he tapped his foot on the air, humming a random tune.

“Got something on your mind, Ten?” Jaehyun asked quietly, threading his fingers through his hair mindlessly. 

“Lots… hard living in your own head sometimes, yeah?” he chuckled weakly.

Jaehyun shifted him carefully so Ten could lay his head on his chest instead, stroking his back soothingly. “If you need to talk about it, you know you can talk to either of us, you know that,” he told him softly.

“Yeah, I know...just….yeah,” they didn’t need to say anything else after that. Jaehyun let Ten rest against him, knowing he was exhausted.

They stayed like that until morning light hit, and even then, Ten didn’t really want to leave his side. “Thank you for taking good care of me, Jaehyunnie,” he murmured, placing a quick kiss on his cheek.

Jaehyun and Ten were closer after that night. Ten would often crawl into his bunk to see what Jaehyun was writing, pulling himself close to him. Xiaojun would glance at them every so often, but he kept his space.

After about two weeks of touring straight, they got asked to do a radio show, and Ten was nearly bouncing off the walls in excitement. He was in the middle of doing Jaehyun’s makeup when he just couldn’t help himself. Maybe it was because Jaehyun’s hands were gracing his hips, or the fact that Ten was sitting in his lap to have a close eye on what he was doing with his hands.

Ten pulled Jaehyun to him, lips slotting against his desperately. "Ten- Tennie-" Jaehyun mumbled- but he didn't stop kissing him. No, he had his fingers looped through his belt buckle, trying to get it off. “We have a recording to go to-”

“Sounds like a whole lot of excuses to not put your dick in me,” Ten teased him before he pulled away, placing a chaste kiss on his lips- but not before Xiaojun had walked in the door, guitar already protected in its case. 

“You guys ready to- oh.” His face was redder than a tomato.

Ten slid off of Jaehyun- looking uncannily catlike- heading for the door. “Don’t be afraid to join us next time, angel,” he smirked at Xiaojun, who couldn’t POSSIBLY go redder, fingers briefly gracing his chin.

The radio show went great. The host was eager to find out just exactly how they’d come together, especially since Xiaojun and Jaehyun had just started out as a garage band with their former lead singer. 

Xiaojun sought him out one morning while Ten was sitting in the recording studio, fingers gliding across the piano tiles wistfully. Oh, what he’d give to be able to write and create right now. “Do you need something, Dejun? It’s late, we have a show tomorrow,” he asked softly once he noticed his bandmate standing in the doorway quietly.

It was almost cute at how visibly shy Xiaojun was around Ten. "Did you...mean what you said the other day?"

Ten knew exactly what he was talking about and it made him smirk, just the tiniest bit. “About you joining Jaehyunnie and me?”

“LOOK-” he started to raise his voice from how flustered he was. “No, I...I’ve just never...done anything with anyone.”

God, he was so cute. He was SO cute. And Ten was nothing but a gentle lover. He guided him through everything carefully, holding him like glass in his arms. Xiaojun was so pliant and obedient and Ten continued to praise him through everything. When Xiaojun had finished for about, oh, the third time, he laid boneless in Ten’s arms, a thin sheen of sweat covering him, chest heaving.

“Did you enjoy yourself, Dejun?” Ten asked softly, threading his fingers through the boy’s hair affectionately. 

“You already know the answer to that,” Dejun buried his face into his bandmates chest, overwhelmed with the fact that he just fucked his bandmate.

“Hey. Look at me.” Ten’s hand stilled, and so, Xiaojun did as he was asked.

Ten’s index finger and thumb graced Xiaojun’s chin and he gently pressed his lips to his. He had a strict no kissing rule when it came to mindless sex, but...maybe he kind of adored the younger. “I need to know,”

He could see the cogs turning in Xiaojun’s head, but eventually, he nodded, shyly smiling, “I did. Thank you.”

“There’s no reason to thank me.” Ten wrapped his arms around him, content to just fall asleep like that. Xiaojun crashed in his arms while Ten stared out the bus window, occupied with his thoughts. 

It all came to a crashing halt when they had to have the discussion. Ten was actually the one to bring it up first, the unspoken arrangement between all of them. He was scared, of course, but it was something they needed to talk about. Ten was overwhelmed with the idea of confrontation. Or at the worst, them splitting up.

“Sleeping with the both of us doesn’t… feel wrong to you?” Jaehyun was starting to get heated at this point. He didn’t know what to do. All he knew was that he wanted this solved. He also knew that he really, really liked both Ten and Xiaojun...maybe he’d always liked the latter. Maybe Ten was the catalyst that would bring them all together.

“No, it doesn’t,” Ten shrugged nonchalantly- he could act as casual as he wanted about it, but if one knew him well enough, they could see the worry in his eyes. “I can love multiple people the same amount...love is love,” he begged them silently to understand, hoping, praying, that they would get it. “I adore the both of you very much…” he trailed off, piping down waiting for their reactions.

They were both quiet for a few moments before Jaehyun spoke up, a weak but playful grin playing on his lips, “so I get not one but two boyfriends? I mean, I’m in...if that’s okay with you, Dejun,” in all the time that Ten had known Jaehyun, he’d never seen him look so nervous.

Xiaojun went downright beet red. “Of course that’s okay with me, idiot,” he mumbled, unable to look at him. Ten smirked, shaking his head.

Those two finally admitted they had feelings for each other, and that was enough for him. "So...we're okay?" He asked quietly, reaching for their hands.

Jaehyun squeezed his, and so did Xiaojun. "Yeah," Jaehyun said, eyes crinkling with his smile. His dimples were showing, and Ten's stomach fluttered with those playful butterflies. "Yeah, we're okay, Tennie."

And they lived out their days to be one of the biggest bands in the country, playing at the biggest venues and selling albums like no other. They only had one big argument as a band but Ten, to this day, years later, still insists that he wouldn’t trade the other two, and what they made together, for the world.


End file.
